The REAL ending to Princess Tutu
by Tenjou-niitan
Summary: So, I was appalled to as the ending of Princess Tutu was not fit for it's tale at all. I was in such an outrage that I had written this story to satisfy my hatred for the horrid ending they spat out. Warning: It's quite mushy...


**A/N: Princess Tutu's ending...was AWFUL! What was that?! I mean really what was that?! Are you telling me she gets no one?! After she was the one who was looking after everyone?! After she was the one who cared not for herself the entire show and only for the sake of The prince, Fakir, AND RUE? HOW UNFAIR IS THAT? It's despicable and I will not stand for this. If she doesn't get the prince she at least gets Fakir.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nothing at all. Zilch. Just try to sue me now. **

**Prologue: So the prince took back his heart shard, duck is a duck and Fakir is a writer. The raven is dead and Mytho & Rue are going into the story right about now.  
PS. Fakir took lessons and learned the ancient and highly honored and respected forgotten language of our ancestors...how to speak duck.**

Fakir POV.

"Rue...I know I'm suppose to love everyone, but right now, you're the only one I see in my eyes. I want to love you like no one ever has. Be my princess," Mytho said.

**"What the hell? Are you really going to just love Rue? I mean, what about Duck, she's been standing here listening to you drone like a love bug bitten twack," I said frazzled at the mere thought of Duck's feelings being disregarded so blatantly.  
"What do you mean Fakir? Princess Tutu never said she loved me. Not even once. And Rue has openly loved me from the beginning."  
"...are you kidding me Mytho? This person, watched you as a duck, and became girl, risked her life as a magic ballerina princess all for you. She returned your heart, helped distract ravens from eating you and cried for you many times over. How can you not call that love?! She never said it because she'll turn into light and you know it! It bothers her even now!"  
Mytho looked down at duck and sighed. He touched her head and whispered sorry. "I cannot love a girl who has no commitment to me. A girl without the ability to say I love you is no girl at all, hence why she is a duck...though I am grateful for the feelings she put towards me and for you and Rue also."  
Duck's tears began to flow as she ran from the building. "Where are you going zura?" Uzura said as she trailed behind her. I looked at mytho harshly before spitefully saying "Hope you enjoy your lives together in that storybook." I then leaped after Duck. I looked left and right calling after her; but it seemed as if she was gone. A tear streamed down my face also. I wiped it away immediately. "What are you doing zura?"  
"Gahh! Jesus Uzura, please don't scare me like that!"  
"I found Duck zura! Why is she sad zura? And I thought Mytho and Duck were lovey dovey zura...not Mytho and Rue zura."  
I looked away and stared at the ground, "Just bring me to her will you Uzura?"  
And with that she took me there. She was by the lake where Mytho's feeling of 'thirst for knowledge' was. As a little duck she could not do much to win against Rue anyway... she knew that, so she came here to swim and waddle like the duck she is.  
I sat by the pond and stuck my feet in. "Duck, are you okay?"  
"I never had a chance at love...I'm a duck, I should have never believed otherwise.."  
"No, it's not true. Mytho just doesn't see your feeling true...but I do, even when you're a duck."  
"You can't love a duck Fakir." she said beginning to swim away again.  
My eyes felt heavy and my chest cloudy and pain stricken. "I have a quil and a piece of paper! It doesn't have to be this way! I can change it, and we can be happy, you can be happy."  
"Can you really do it Fakir? You couldn't write much without Drosselmeyer influencing your hand before."  
"I can and I will, I love you." My face turned bright red and I froze. Duck jumped onto my lap and the sudden movement caused the very much frozen me to fall over. I snapped out of my temporary disposition and helped Duck off the ground. "I would say the same, but then I would never see you again."  
"I can change that too! With this feather and ink I stole from that book worm, I can do anything!"  
"Are you sure you're strong enough to undo the wishes of Drosselmeyer?"  
"With love and hope anything is possible." I cuddled my little duckie as she wrapped her wings around my neck. I ripped the paper quickly out of my bag and dipped the quill in the ink. I then pressed on the cobblestones of the bridge and began to write.**

The Duck who became a noble princess and thought of everyone but herself was dished the most undeserving ending. Fakir, the useless knight who became a slayer with words rather than swords felt her pain and realized his love for the poor duck. The feelings that he dished were but in vain for she was no longer a girl, with the capacity to receive such things. Her grief shot through her like nothing else, but she hoped that one day she could share a life of love and joy with her prince, not Mytho but Fakir.

Duck's POV

Fakir was writing rapidly but then suddenly stopped. He turned bright red and sweat dropped around his face. "Fakir? Are you okay? Is it too hard to write this story?"  
"N-no it's not that but..I'm embarrassed...In this story...I must speak of our feelings." I laughed and rolled around in the grass, "Silly! It's fine (:"  
I kissed his cheek and he froze once more and dived into the story, "I want a kiss from the duck I'm used to, with lips and not a silly beak."  
We both laughed this time. After the silence grew and it became a little awkward, Fakir continued his story.

Fakir's POV

I got back to writing:  
In desperation, Fakir sought out to create a new pendant, one that would give Duck a new life as a girl and also cancel out the previous plotting of Drosselmeyer. In other words, let her be a girl and also let her speak true words of love. Obviously, he could not grant her the privilege of being Tutu once again, for that is not my story. So his issue is simply, what could be used to make such a pendant? Fakir suggested to Duck to take the heart of another and use it as the pendant; but she strongly refused, for she is a duck and she like no other knows how important each life is no matter what creature or how small. Then the idea strucked Fakir. "It's our love that keeps us connected isn't it? Then we should exchange heart shards of our own to keep us bounded forever. If I'm a human then you too shall be human."  
"What if it backfires?" Little duck asked, "what if you become a duck as I am,"  
"No I'm confident that will not happen, but I don't think I can undo the fact that when you act like a duck you transform. So if you quack...I quack"  
The thought was risky but for the young couple it was worth a shot. Day after day Fakir built a receiver, something to hold the shards, and allow the exchange to be made. In due time, the preparations were finished. The two touched, hand to wing and wished with all their might that their true feelings would twist fate in a way that only happened in storybooks. With a flash of light and a note of blessed music, Duck was transformed into a human. All was then right with the world of Princess Tutu, or rather, the World of our little Duck.

I looked up from my paper to see the Duck I knew, and loved. I rapidly got up from where I sat and hugged her tightly. "Duck...I knew it would work out for us!" From being nervous, she quaked shakily and both of us reverted into ducks. I blinked repeatedly and then we both laughed heartily. This day, now marked the new chapter in our story. Where we would live a life where fate was controlled only by us. 


End file.
